Il le méritait
by Beebeul
Summary: Mourir n'était pas dans ces intentions. Seulement tout les deux le savait, il rejettera son dernier souffle ce soir. À l'époque de T.J.
1. Chapter 1

Salut le monde ! Ceci est mon tout premier OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent comme toujours à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Elle se tenais fière, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, l'étouffant de sa haine sans limite et le surpassant par la joie malsaine qui brillait dans ses yeux de le voir si misérablement avachi par terre, tremblant à l'idée de mourir.

_« Tom Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ?, n'attendant pas qu'il réponde, elle poursuivit d'une voix tranchante, tu es et seras toujours un homme horrible. Toutefois, je suis étonnée que tu montres si peu de résistance, continua t-elle avec un sourire narquois. À se demander pourquoi tu riais de notre courage quand nous nous opposions contre toi. Étais-tu **si** envieux de la témérité quelque peu suicidaire des Gryffondor ? »_

Il le savait, les yeux ne pouvaient mentir. Les siennes remplies de folies ne montraient que ses futurs intentions qui le mèneraient à la mort après des heures de supplice. Sa baguette s'illuminait déjà d'une lueur éclatante laissant sortir un maléfice qui lui causerait sûrement milles maux.

_« Je suis aussi dotée de certaines qualités de ta maison, Tom. L'intelligence et l'ambition des Serpentard. J'ai su retenir de ta part que seulement la haine augmentait notre puissance magique et que l'ambition promettait de changer le monde. Et tu as en partie raison. J'ai utilisé ma haine et mon ambition pour venir dans le passé et changer le monde pour le rendre meilleur en t'éliminant. Seulement, pour avoir le courage de faire cela, j'ai utilisé mon amour pour ceux qui me sont chères, révéla t-elle. »_

L'idée seulement de trépasser à ses pieds, le révoltait. Sa seule satisfaction serait de ne pas crier mais même pour cela, il n'en était pas certain à en juger par la lueur démente au fond des yeux de cette Sang de Bourbe.

_« Et tu as raison, ma haine est si immense que seulement au premier sortilège tu crieras déjà. »_

Mourir n'était pas dans ces intentions. Mais tout les deux le savait, il rejettera son dernier souffle ce soir.

_« Il allait mourir », pensèrent-ils à la fois._

Elle humait dans l'air le sentiment de la peur qui sortait de toutes les pores de Jedusor, l'amplifiant de son bonheur à l'entente des doux sons de douleurs, des cries émient qu'il ne parvenait à empêcher de franchir de ses lèvres. Une intense satisfaction s'empara de son être à la simple idée d'être responsable de sa souffrance comme il l'avait été pour _eux_ dans un futur qui n'existait déjà plus.

_« Il le méritait. »_

L'ironie de la situation laissa transparaître sur ses lèvres un sourire plein de sadisme avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau pour laisser échapper un sort du mal avec une sensualité qui prouvait tout son plaisir à cette situation.

Elle pensa par la suite qu'il est mort de la _même_ façon, _sous_ les mêmes sorts et _avec_ la même douleur que Harry.

Sa mort n'en était que plus douce.

* * *

J'aimerais avoir votre avis. =)

Que ce soit des reviews négatives... ou pas, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent comme toujours à J.K Rowling.

Un deuxième chapitre que j'avais écrit en même temps que le premier chapitre mais il ne m'avait pas du tout satisfaite. Et il y a quelques jours, j'ai trouvé de l'inspiration et je l'ai continué. :)

Bon j'arrête ici mon Blabla inintéressant et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^ ^

* * *

Sur les premières pages du journal « la Gazette du Sorcier », une scène brève se jouait en boucle.

Une femme en haillon aux cheveux bruns broussailleux, riait à gorge déployé, d'un rire fou à vous glacé le sang ; elle était assise sur la chaise des condamnés retenue par des chaînes d'une couleur grise aussi froide que son rire, en face d'un gigantesque gradin d'où se tenait les membres du magenmagot au complet.

L'article racontait :

_« Inconnue inculpée de meurtre sur Tom Elvis Jedusor. _

_ Une jeune femme a été retrouvé à rire près du corps sans vie du jeune Tom Jedusor, élève talentueux de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Ils se trouvaient dans l'infâme Allée des Embrumes. _

_ Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, l'accusée n'ayant pas parler une seule fois d'après le magenmagot. Mais le court témoignage de Abraxas Malefoy, l'héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de sorcier au Sang Pur, nous a divulgué, je cite : _

_« Cette inconnue est folle, digne d'être enfermée dans une cellule spéciale d'Azakban, à perpétuité. Ce qu'elle a commis, est tout bonnement horrible»_

_ Nous pensons que le meurtre a dû être particulièrement sanglant si même le Lord Malefoy n'a pas pu garder son sang froid si légendaire lorsqu'il nous en parlé. C'est lui même qui de passage dans l'Allée des Embrumes, a retrouvé le corps et a appelé en urgence les aurors._

_Pas plus d'information n'a été révélé. Le procès s'étant déroulé dans le plus grand secret, les meilleurs aurors gardant les portes de la salle du magenmagot. »_

_Madeleine Dumaray._

* * *

_Dans la cellule la plus sécurisé de la tristement célèbre prison d'Azkaban._

Je pourrais fuir comme Sirius mais où serait l'intérêt ?

Je pratique la magie sans baguette. Harry m'y a durement entraîné avec Ron pour que nous puissions survivre dans notre quête aux horcruxes et pour le combat final.

Je pourrais ouvrir cette porte d'un seul geste et marcher tranquillement sous un sortilège de désillusion pour ne pas me faire voir des autres prisonniers et sortir.

Mais où serait l'intérêt ?

Dans ce monde, je n'ai pas ma place même sous une autre identité. Comment pourrais-je sourire de nouveau sans Ron et Harry ?

Je pourrais aussi revenir dans le futur, voir tous les changements que j'ai engendré mais c'est aussi probable que je me revois jeune, insouciante, innocente, amie avec Ron et Harry sans que je ne puisse leur parler.

Je comprends quand Harry disait que certaines personnes – dont il faisait partie – n'avaient pas droit au bonheur.

Il avait une prophétie qui dictait sa vie bien avant sa naissance et j'ai tué tellement d'homme... Corrompu par la recherche de pouvoir mais des hommes quand même.

Sous mes yeux, mon amour, Ron est mort de la main de cette garce, Bellatrix !

Enfant de la guerre, nous avions eu dès notre naissance, une vie de malheur, par la suite, une vie maudite.

Je m'en souviens, une fois, Sirius m'avait raconté au cours d'un nettoyage intensif au Square Grimmaurd que sa cousine n'avait pas toujours été cette folle sanguinaire.

Elle s'était tout doucement dirigée vers les ténèbres sous l'influence de sa famille, devenant par la suite une fervente mangemorte.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'attendre leurs venues au monde et les tuer seulement parce qu'ils ont supprimé mes amis dans mon monde. Ce seront toujours des Sang Purs avec leurs étroitesses d'esprit mais leurs âmes seront tout de même pures. Ils ne tueront pas j'y veillerai.

Je veillerai à ce qu'aucun de ces mangemorts de mon temps ne recommencent toutes ces tueries contre le monde sorcier. J'ai eu la présence d'esprit de lancer une petite incantation pour que je puisse savoir ce qu'il se passe en direct dans la vie des Sangs Purs et des sorcier en général.

Ron, Harry, vous êtes morts et je croupis dans cette prison à subir la constante présence des détraqueurs.

Bizarrement, ils n'ont pas tellement d'influence sur moi. Je croyais pourtant posséder une quantité de souvenir heureux avec vous à Poudlard.

Au moins, j'ai eu la satisfaction de te venger Harry.

Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras d'y avoir autant pris plaisir. Je te demande dès maintenant pardon.

Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a vu tout le monde mourir.

Ce n'est pas toi.

J'ai perdu mon âme en même temps que vous.

Et je me sens si seule, si mal.

Est-ce le fait d'avoir tuer en âme et conscience qui a détruit une partie de mon âme ? Comme Voldemort ?

J'ai sauvé ce monde.

Je comprends Sirius. J'ai tué un monstre et je suis emprisonnée. L'ironie de la situation ne m'échappe aucunement. Et j'éclate de rire. D'un rire froid. D'un rire fou. D'une personne qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

Ce rire sort du plus profond de mon être, de mon dégoût pour ma situation et pour ce que je suis devenue. À cause de lui. Du monde sorcier aussi.

J'ai sauvé ce monde.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. :D

Normalement je vais poster un troisième chapitre du point de vue de Lucius. Comment il les a retrouvé, ce qu'il s'est passé au tribunal. Bref, vous verrez bien. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, j'ai pris du temps avant de la poster mais voilà maintenant c'est fait. ^ ^_

_Je n'ai pas bien eu le temps de me relire donc si il y a des fautes, vous pouvez le signaler mais normalement je me relirais bientôt. _

_Sinon je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une bonne lecture. :)  
_

* * *

_Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre._

Calmement assis, en apparence, sur l'immense fauteuil sculpté dans de l'ébène, Abraxas Malefoy peinait à garder son masque d'homme froid alors que ses sentiments dues à ces derniers jours mouvementés le submergeaient.

Il pensait aussi à la réputation de la famille Malefoy. Tout le monde disait que ses membres se voilaient la face en permanence et qu'ils se cachaient derrière leurs mauvaises fois. Tout de fois, les illustres histoires familiales Malefoy contées de génération en génération démontraient implicitement _et avec_ implacabilité ; le fait de ne plus jamais se mentir sous peine de déshonneur. Toujours observer avec objectivité le cours des événements, ainsi savoir choisir le meilleur parti.

Une certaine histoire l'avait toujours captivé, celle du commencement de la haine ancestrale entre la famille de Sang-pur Malefoy et Weasley.

Cela avait débuté, il y avait plus de cinq cent ans avec le jeune héritier, Bartemius Malefoy ayant une puissance magique supérieur à la moyenne qui s'était épris de la belle et douce Cassandra McGonagall. Elle était courtisé à la fois par le fier Bartemius et l'intrépide Septimus Weasley.

L'époque, non, la situation politique n'aidant pas, un mage noir qui se prétendait être un « Seigneur des Ténèbres » sévissait avec pour principal ennemi les Weasley. Voyant sa belle répondre avec enthousiasme au faveur de son rival, il prit part à la guerre au côté du mage noir en sachant pertinemment que Septimus Weasley égalait ou dépassait le pouvoir de son ennemi.

Par la réussite de son rival, il perdit à la fois la guerre, son amour mais surtout l'honneur des Malefoy en laissant la rancœur l'emplir et l'aveugler.

Depuis ce jour, les héritiers exacerbaient la haine entre leurs familles et les séparaient en deux camps distincts : les Weasley aux côtés de la Lumières et les Malefoy côtoyant les Ténèbres.

Alors quand il avait vu ce gamin d'une puissance phénoménale ralliant les Sangs-purs à sa cause : ne pas oublier les traditions sorcières que les Sangs-de-Bourbes effaçaient. Il avait observé son avancement dans sa quête et avait été intrigué quand il avait su de source sure qu'il avait tenu tête au vénéré, Albus Dumbledore.

De ce fait, sur l'honneur des Malefoy, il promettait de remonter dans l'estime du peuple sorcier au côté de ce puissant jeune homme.

Il était estomaqué qu'une vulgaire femme – et laissait murmurer dans sa tête le mot Sang-de-Bourbe – survenue de nulle part l'avait éliminé.

Quel horrible meurtre !

Secouant sa tête de dégoût et de peur face à l'image d'horreur dont il avait été témoin à cause de son court passage à l'Allée des Embrumes, il amena à lui, la pensine aux armoiries Malefoy.

Les images continuaient de jouer à la surface de l'eau translucide.

_Abraxas Malefoy continuait de marcher avec son menton relevé montrant son dédain à des personnes invisibles qui s'étonnerait un minimum de voir un aristocrate marcher dans une ruelle aussi remplie de pourritures, de magie sombre, de bêtes tapies dans l'ombre. _

_Mais il avait affaire. Une discussion importante avec un futur allié sur les questions d'allégeances et de ce qu'il lui rapporterait. Il était un opportuniste après tout. _

_ Et il pensa que la bête n'était pas si tapie que cela s'il avait pu infliger **cela** à Tom Jedusor, celui qui l'attendait. Malefoy réprima avec difficulté un haut de cœur. Cette vision apportait à l'homme le plus vil, une once d'humanité._

_ Le corps était étendu sur le sol de manière grotesque, ses membres tordus le révélaient amplement. Le visage était méconnaissable tellement les marques faîtes au couteau allaient profondément dans la peau. _

_Ce qui normalement était l'emplacement des yeux ne montraient qu'un vide écœurant, la bouche était crispé dans un cri de souffrance muet et le reste du corps..._

_C'était rougeoyant de sang, totalement recouvert de sang. Tellement qu'on ne voyait pas la teneur des dégâts sauf les bras qui a la plus grande horreur d'Abraxas montraient des morceaux de peaux craquelés de couleur s'approchant du marron brûlé. D'après ses connaissances, c'était du aux sorts alternatifs de froid glacial et de chaleur atteignant celui de l'enfer. _

_Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Abraxas remarqua avec une curiosité déplacée, que les marques les moins profondes définissaient des mots, puis des formes. _

_ Les détaillants, il était écrit plusieurs fois « Je t'ai eu » et des fleurs s'approchant de la forme d'une tulipe entouraient les écritures. _

_Et le bras gauche, au centre se trouvait une sorte de tatouage. Une tête de mort qui avalait une queue de serpent qui faisait son tour. Ça semblait **vivant **!_

_ L'air contenait une odeur putride, de chairs brûlées. L'odeur de mort emplissait l'air envoyant Abraxas vomir toutes ses tripes sur le pavé déjà teinté de sang. Il ravala sa fierté et vomit deux fois de suite, facilité par la compression de l'air qui n'acceptait pas l'utilisation de trop de magie noir dans un même lieu. _

_ Alors qu'il était si obnubilé par cette image cauchemardesque, il n'avait pas remarqué la jeune femme habillée de la tête au pied de noire, recroquevillée dans un coin sombre de l'allée. _

_Il tourna la tête vers celle-ci : il voyait ses épaules tressauter de pleurs silencieux. Elle tenait sa baguette à bout bras donnant plus impression d'habitude que de nécessité. _

Cette scène fut rapidement remplacer par une autre.

_ Les aurors s'approcha de la femme lentement ne sachant pas exactement si elle était une autre victime qui avait eu plus de chance ou l'auteur de ce crime ignoble. Un seul eut le courage de lui parler mais elle ne répondait pas, restant toujours à sa place à pleurer. Il lui toucha délicatement l'épaule pour ne pas la brusquer mais seul ce geste la fit se relever, braquant sa baguette sur le fauteur de trouble. _

_ Au lieu des larmes sur les joues, ils furent accueillis par des joues rougies par le rire, un rire silencieux. Dix baguettes se reportèrent sur elle qui regardait attentivement ses adversaires. Elle sourit mélancoliquement et prononça lentement : _

_« C'est vous, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez si nombreux pour un cas si mineur. »_

_Cette simple phrase déclencha un air de stupeur sur le visage de tous et l'un réussi à demander : _

_« Êtes-vous l'auteur de ce crime hautement punissable ? »_

_Elle rétorqua paisiblement comme si c'était une discussion normale : _

_« Bien sûr. »_

_ Trois secondes plus tard, ils l'emmenaient fermement, entourés par un cortège de baguettes. À la place de paniquer comme tous les coupables, elle les suivaient tranquillement comme si son futur emprisonnement ne la dérangeait pas. _

Une autre scène remonta à la surface de la pensine.

_ La plus vielle salle d'audience situé au niveau 10 était bondé. Tous les membres du Magenmagot étaient présents vêtus de leurs robes prunes où étaient brodées du côté gauche un M savamment dessiné. Ils avaient tous un air grave sur le visage, scrutant avec un frisson le centre de la salle, murmurant entre eux en observant la Sorcière Maléfique. _

_Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient exactement ce qu'il s'était passé mais le visage soucieux d'Albus Dumbledore et les nombreux Aurors présents, leurs donnaient un très mauvais pressentiment, ceux-ci raffermis par l'ambiance effrayante dû aux murs en pierre sombre et la salle faiblement éclairée par les torches. _

_ Au centre se trouvait une femme enchaînée à la chaise des condamnés avec la tête penchée vers le sol et ses immenses cheveux bruns broussailleux recouvrant son visage. _

_ L'arrivée d'un homme marchant à vive allure jusqu'au gradin détendit un minimum l'atmosphère surtout lorsque Dumbledore l'interpella de son habituelle ton joyeux, l'enjoignant de s'asseoir et de sortir son matériel pour prendre les notes. _

_Aussitôt, le Ministre de la Magie prit la parole et commença l'audience. _

_ Il passa plus d'une dizaine de minutes à déclamer les effractions commis accompagné du grattement frénétique du grieffié. _

_Une centaine de sortilèges y passèrent frappant d'horreur les membres du Magenmagot. Certains laissaient échapper un hoquet de frayeur quand un sort de magie noire qu'il connaissait était annoncé. _

_ Abraxas Malefoy, sur le banc des témoins, avait reconnu la plupart en voyant le corps mais les entendre** tous** secoua son corps de violent frisson. Une des questions qui persistait dans sa tête était : _

_« Mais qui était elle ? »_

_Un long silence demeura après l'énonciation des sortilèges puis un Auror à la forte carrure s'approcha de l'accusé, lui releva la tête de force et lui administra du Véritaserum. _

_Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers elle et lui posa la question la plus simple celle qui coulait de source : _

_« Je vous demanderais de décliner votre identité. »_

_Un moment passa, elle releva lentement sa tête révélant un visage tiré par la fatigue et la faim, un rictus planté sur ses lèvres et des yeux glacés fixés sur ceux de son interlocuteur. _

_« Hermione Jean Granger, née de parents moldus », sa voix claqua dans l'air amenant la stupéfaction de tout le monde. _

_« Pourquoi avez-vous tué Tom Elvis Jedusor ? » _

_La souffrance passa dans ses yeux mais disparut rapidement pour laisser la place à la satisfaction. _

_« Il le méritait. »_

_La colère vibra dans la voix de Dumbledore lorsqu'il parla :_

_« **Il le méritait **? Vous voulez dire que les 153 sorts de magie noire – certains blanches – qu'il a subi, il le méritait tout simplement ? Personne ne mérite cela miss, nous ne savons même pas d'où vous venez, si vous connaissiez Tom Jedusor qui est sorti de mon école, il y a déjà cinq ans et vous vous permettez de le tuer de 153 sorts ! »_

_« Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas **Monsieur le Directeur**. J'habitais en Angleterre depuis toujours, ce n'est pas de ma faute si le ministère est incompétent, il aurait dû intervenir dès qu'ils avaient détecté une forte utilisation de magie noire même si ça se passait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. _

_Vous voyez ce que cela a coûté ? _

_Et ce cher Tom, je le connaissais parfaitement, même personnellement, ses goûts, ses aptitudes, ses méfaits, ses projets. Je savais tout de lui. »_

_Un clin d'œil accompagna ses futurs paroles. _

_« Je suis certaine que vous étiez au courant qu'il était un Fourchelang, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Feignant de chercher attentivement dans sa mémoire, elle lui porta un dernier coup. _

_« Un fait me revient. Que s'est-il passé pendant sa sixième année à Poudlard ? Une certaine chambre s'est ouverte, non ? La mythique Chambre des Secrets et sois disant c'était ce pauvre Rubeus Hagrid ? Ce ministère, toujours a sauté sur des conclusions hâtives !_

_C'était ce petit Jedusor descendant du célèbre Salazar Serpentard »_

_Tout le monde était sans voix, quelques uns furieux qu'elle **osait** insulter leur ministère et les autres pendus à ses lèvres écoutants avec stupéfaction ses dires. _

_Elle n'avait pourtant pas fini. _

_« Je vois Albus que tu en veux plus alors soit, continuons ! Il partait dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, parlant de sa voix sifflante à son animal de compagnie, le Basilic !_

_Pauvre Mimi, au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. »_

_« C'est une grave accusation que vous portez, Miss Granger ! » tempêta le Ministre de la Magie. _

_« Qu'est-ce que cela changera ? Il est mort, c'est fini, elle est morte et continuera à hanter les tuyauteries. »_

_« Et en nous disant tout cela. Vous espérez de la clémence, que ça justifiera vos actes abominables ! »_

_Plus aucun bruit ne perturba la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décida de laisser Abraxas témoigner contre l'accusée, ce qui accentua l'antipathie et la résolution du Magenmagot de la condamner. _

_« Maintenant, nous pouvons délibérer ! Ceux qui sont partisans d'abandonner les charges contre la prévenue ? »_

_Aucune main se leva._

_« Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation ? »_

_Albus Dumbledore leva sa main et tout le monde suivi. _

_Les Aurors qui se trouvaient au niveau de la lourde porte en bois s'approchèrent d'elle, d'un coup de baguette la chaîne qui l'entourait se rétracta et ils l'emmenèrent vers la sortie sans qu'elle ne se débatte. _

_À quelques pas de la porte, elle se retourna, planta ses yeux froids dans ceux de chaque personnes et prononça chaque syllabes avec un sourire désabusé :_

_« Dans un monde, vous m'auriez acclamé pour mon acte. Pour se meurtre. Vous m'auriez glorifié même. » _

_Et elle ria follement, pensant à quel point sa situation ressemblait à un ami cher à son cœur, non pas par une trahison mais par le sentiment de solitude éternelle et de vengeance accomplie qui traversait et nourrissait son rire ressemblant à celui du Diable. _

Libérer de ces souvenirs dérangeants, penser clairement lui démontra que si cette Sang-de-Bourbe d'une puissance phénoménale a tué et torturé cet homme si puissant qui promettait pourvoir et reconnaissance, n'était que bénéfique pour lui.

Jedusor n'avait pas une magie stable. Peut être qu'il teinterait de honte le nom des Malefoy dans le futur que savait il après tout !

Ça lui montrait que cet imbécile s'était laissé faire qu'il ne proférait que de bonnes paroles même si cela ne justifiait pas la façon dont il est mort. Cette femme est complètement sadique.

Nous, les Sangs Purs, nous trouveront sûrement un autre moyen de remonter dans l'estime du peuple sorcier.

Il était un opportuniste après tout.


End file.
